Unstable Worlds
by ash snow
Summary: my version of Pokemon in our world


(Note this story was possible thanks to the help of Dark Lord Mephilis)

Unstable worlds

by demon lord rune slicer

Hey there names Alex. At seventeen and only have three minutes till my birthday I decided the time has come to tell you my story. So I guess I'll shut up now and let the craziest shit you've ever heard begin.

So it all started seven years ago when the new Pokémon game came out Pokémon x and Pokémon y and I was first in line. Well the first girl in line to get it. When I got up to the counter they had one box left when I saw it I went hysterical it was a combo with both x and y. I was so happy I ran to a bus put the money in sat down and opened the box. "Omg it's a combo cartridge" I said amazed. I pulled out my 3ds and stated playing. When I got home I looked up at the sky and saw clouds swirling into a hurricane. "oh wonderful a hurricane." But the way it formed was weird. They were swirling in and there was no eye to see the sky. I didn't need a sixth sense to know all hell was going to break loose and I was sure that it was just a coincidence. I mean what are the chances that it had to do with me and my new game. I walked inside and loaded my arms with chips and soda then walked to my room. I put on my new black veil brides album and played my game until I heard a loud explosion and saw nothing but black darkness. "ARE YOU SIERIOUS A POWER OUTAGE." I was pissed cause I forgot to save the game. I reached for my flashlight flipped the switch on and went down stairs.

/

Pokémon world view

"Go charger." Amelia said sending out her mega Aggron as it popped out with a roar as loud as a train. "Charger use Earth quake." Amelia said with a small hint of bravado. As the ground shook clouds pulled together creating a freak storm. "charger return."she added as she pulled out the poke ball but she was too late as a hole appeared in the ground and swallowed him up running back in her house. "Wow that's strange the news called for clear skies."her mom said shocked. "Pikachu." Pikachu said confused. "You're right buddy it is confusing." Ash added holding his dear Pikachu "Amelia come here." Ash said worried.

"Yes dad." Amelia said scared and half crying over the loss of her beloved mega aggron.

/

_Pikachu's view_

In the bed room Pikachu looked at Bulbasaur and Squirtle and said with a worried look "I don't like this I feel something bad heading our way." "I know how you feel the seed on my back is trembling." Bulbasaur said scared. "Yeah same with me I feel it in my shell bone. Arcias is mad." Squirtle said with a shiver in his spine. "No this is bigger than even him." Charazard said as he woke up "I fear that even the reverse world is in trouble and whatever other worlds are out there." Charazard said as he stood._ Even our winged lizard friend is worried. _Pikachu thought as he became very scared.

/

_real world _

I heard a boom and looked outside and for a split second thought that I saw my trainer's Aggron. I then ran outside and looked in wide eyed amazement . I did see Charger and a handmade leather backpack. As I walked towards charger he woke I went for the backpack and pulled out a poke ball returning Charger to his ball to rest. I picked up the backpack and walked inside and rummaged through it. "So potions, pokédex, pokéballs, map, revive fruit, rare candy, multiple berries, and a tm/hm case... Wait is that a no are those fishing poles and a bike?!" I said in massive confusion. "IT'S A FUCKING TARDIS." I shouted happily. I looked in the bag and noticed six pokéballs with stars on them. Which meant one thing. All six of them have a Pokémon inside and if I was right they are Charger of coarse, Absol, Grovile, Lucario, Scizor, and my beloved Blazaken. As I put everything back I stepped back and let out each Pokémon and said. "Ok first I'm not going hurt -" I was cut off by a low whimper from absol. "Hush its ok I won't hurt you." I said as I pet him. They all seemed to be calm until my parents came home. They both were confused and asked me and I quote. "Alex rose what in the hell are those things." My response was. "Well that game I play Pokémon just went from a game to reality... Basically they're my Pokémon from the game." They looked at me like ARE-YOU-FUCKING-SIERIOUS. "Yes I am."


End file.
